


That's one way to cure hiccups

by Sara_Montgomery



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiccups, Law being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Montgomery/pseuds/Sara_Montgomery
Summary: It should have been a nice, relaxing day at the sub, but a certain annoying body condition thwarts your plan. But the day definitely gets better.





	That's one way to cure hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped after I read a cute Imagine on Tumblr. It's short but cute. Hope you like it.  
> English is not my first language.  
> Any feedback is appreciated.

Hot water were running down your spine and you sighed whole-heartedly. Finally some alone time on this crammed ship. After a decent amount of time had passed, you wrapped yourself in a big soft towel and turned the water off. After exploring this tropical island and fighting off those weird animals a relaxing shower was needed. Absently you dried yourself off and then it happened. You could feel it building up in your chest raising from your upper belly all the way up to your mouth and right when you inhaled, it escaped: a hiccup.  
You didn’t pay much attention to this as it was nothing abnormal. While changing into your clothes another hiccup startled you. You tried to get rid of by holding your breath and counting the seconds. It seemed to help for a short time, because when you left the bathroom the hiccup was back again.  
A bit annoyed you made your way to the kitchen, thinking that drinking water would help. The hiccups showed up more frequently now. “Water _hicks _where are you?” You rummaged the fridge for the liquid solution. After finding a bottle, you took a big gulp… but it didn’t work. The hiccup was still there.__  
Now fully annoyed your last resort was getting help from a certain doctor. You opened Law’s door with a jerk. “Law! You _hicks _need to help _hicks _me.” You whined at the brim of tears. “Please. I _hicks _have a _hicks _serious problem!”________  
The surgeon of death looked up from his book giving you a look that said that he didn’t like the sudden interruption. “Have you tried drinking water, (Y/N)-ya?” He offered his expertise.  
You grumbled. “I am not hicks that stupid!”  
“As a doctor I need to consider every option.” He shrugged.  
“Obviously it _hicks _didn’t work!” You entered his lab fully now and sat down on the examination table. Law came over to you and raised an eyebrow. It started to hurt a little in your chest, each time you hiccupped.__  
“Did you hold your nose while you drank the water? And no ice cold water!”  
You wanted to affirm it but stopped midway. Your expression changing into one of realization.  
“See, there you have it. You’re welcome (Y/N)-ya!”  
With that your beloved Captain walked to the door and opened it signaling you to get going. Grumpily you headed back to the kitchen where you met Bepo.  
“Are you ok, (Y/N)? You don’t look so good.”  
Still a bit grumpy for not thinking about drinking warm water and holding your nose you answered rather late. “Everything will be _hicks _peachy in a couple _hicks _of seconds!”____  
Taking your doctor’s advice to heart to do as he told you. You waited a few agonizing minutes but nothing happened. A big jolt of relieve flooded your system and you sighed out loud. The hiccup was gone. You smiled at Bepo and turned to him.  
“’Now everything is peachy! Hey do you know where we heading next?” You asked your crewmate and sat down at the kitchen table. The mink joined you. “I hope it’s not an island with monster animals. A proper habour would be a change.”  
“Yeah, that would be a nice thing. I need to go shopping. Ahh all the wonderful new clothes and wea- _hicks _”__  
No! This couldn’t be true. You immediately jerked up. The hiccup was back! You cursed with the occasionally hiccups interrupting your tantrum. “You should go see Law, (Y/N)” Bepo offered his help. You could only glance at him with annoyance. “I already hicks went to see hicks him.” The pain in your chest was back again and with every hiccup it increased slightly.  
The mink patted your back with an apologetic look on his face. “I didn’t know. Couldn’t he do something about it?”  
“Couldn’t who do something about what?” Penguin entered the kitchen.  
His sudden appearance made you jump and Bepo’s face lit up. “That’s it, (Y/N)! Your hiccup is gone now! I remembered that one thing to do is getting scared off by someone!”  
You turned around to Bepo and Penguin and waited. “It seems you’re right. It is...” But before you could finish your sentence another hiccup escaped your mouth.  
“God dammit!”  
“I think it’s rather cute”, said Penguin and smiled at you. You glared at him. “Or not” He raised his hands in defense.  
“What are you doing in here? It’s not time for lunch. Don’t you have tasks to attend to?!”  
A slightly stern looking captain entered the kitchen and immediately Bepo and Penguin hurried away, leaving you alone with the surgeon.  
“And what about you, (Y/N)-ya? Still trouble with the hiccups I see.”  
You stood in the middle of the room, rubbing your hurting chest and trying desperately to keep the hiccups from escaping. Law caught your stare and his features softened. He closed the distance between you. You followed his steps in anticipation. What was he up to?  
Your breath quickened when Law stood mere inches away from you. He reached out for you and his hand cupped your cheek. Your heart was going crazy and you involuntarily hold your breath. Fascinated but also worried to what your captain might do. He wouldn’t hurt nor harm you in any way, but this was quite unusual. “(Y/N)-ya”, he breathed, hand still cupping your cheek.  
Time stopped as you felt his cool soft lips on yours. The kiss was shy and sweet and it lasted only a few seconds. Your head buzzed due to the lack of oxygen and Law’s kiss. The dark haired man released you and took a step back. You missed the contact the instance he withdraw. You could feel the heat rising up in your cheeks and without looking into a mirror you knew you were blushing. But to your surprise you could see a decent shade of red on the cheeks of the man before you.  
This is interesting, you thought. Still trying to contemplate what just happened. Without a single word, Law turned on his heels and left you with your confused feelings. You giggled after the whole situation sunk in. Still thinking about the kiss and not realizing that your hiccup was gone.


End file.
